


Отправные точки

by alfredcorvus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки помнил себя лишь как Зимнего Солдата, и это устраивало всех кроме Стива. Он хотел вернуть другу воспоминания об их жизни в Бруклине, о комнате под крышей и фронтовых буднях. Вот только хотел ли этого Барнс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. От Бруклина до кока-колы

**Author's Note:**

> Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом (обновляется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157667710637455

_бруклин_  
атлетика  
драки  
тренировки  
музыка  
кока-кола  
  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Баки раз за разом прокручивал в голове это имя, пытаясь понять – кто же он? За время пребывания в лаборатории или, как это называл Старк, «исследовательском центре» еще никто не обращался к нему так. Для всех интерес представлял лишь проект Зимний Солдат. Для всех кроме Стива. Тот навещал его едва ли не каждый день, надеясь, что однажды друг вспомнит причины его привязанности.  
Вот и сегодня, услышав тихий стук, Баки знал – это Роджерс. Стив всегда оставлял право выбора за ним: впустить или нет. По большому счету, Барнсу было абсолютно все равно. Он привык к одиночеству, привык находиться взаперти или лежать подключенным к аппаратам, но… Было бы глупо отрицать, что приходы Роджерса привносили разнообразие в череду похожих друг на друга дней.  
Каждый раз тот безуспешно пытался вытащить на поверхность стертые «Гидрой» воспоминания, приносил газеты и книги и пытался скрыть разочарование, когда его старания снова не приносили никаких результатов.  
– Привет, – улыбнувшись, Стив опустился на стул, стоящий подле кровати. – Уже прочитал? – он кивнул на одиноко лежащую на столе книгу. Никаких личных вещей Зимнему Солдату не полагалось, да у него особо их и не было.  
– Еще нет, – честно ответил Баки. Он знал, что Роджерс хочет для него лучшего, но не видел особой разницы между тем, чтобы пялиться в потолок и читать книги, которые, видимо, должны для него что-то значить. К тому же после тестов Старка голова постоянно раскалывалась, но об этом Стиву лучше было не знать.  
– Ладно, в этот раз я принес кое-что поинтересней, – тот полез в карман куртки и выудил оттуда небольшой блокнот. – Вот, держи. Это тебе.  
– Что это?  
– Знаешь, у меня есть кое-какие догадки, но Старк наверняка это не одобрит, так что… Давай этот эксперимент останется между нами? – Роджерс хитро улыбнулся.  
– С меня хватит экспериментов, – пожалуй слишком резко отозвался Баки, но тут же пожалел о сказанном.  
– Прости, – Стив в момент помрачнел, но все равно протянул блокнот. – Я надеюсь, что с помощью моих записей тебе удастся хоть что-нибудь вспомнить.  
– Что это? – пролистав первые страницы, Барнс повторил свой вопрос.  
– Всего лишь зарядка для мозгов. Я сделал тут, – Роджерс раскрыл блокнот и указал на аккуратные столбики слов, – кое-какие записи для тебя. На каждый год с тех пор как мы познакомились. Здесь все, что Бак… – он осекся, – что ты любил, чем жил. Если есть хоть шанс, что это поможет что-нибудь вспомнить, попробовать стоит. Что думаешь?  
– Можно попытаться, – Баки скользнул взглядом по лицу Стива. Тот выглядел таким воодушевленным этой идеей, что меньше всего хотелось расстраивать единственного человека, не видящего в нем лишь суперсолдата, машину для убийства.  
– Я помню тебя с тринадцати лет, - Роджерс запнулся. Его осторожность и страх задеть старые раны раздражали Баки, но он не позволял себе сказать об этом. Вряд ли существовали слова, которые могли его по-настоящему задеть. – Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда попробуем вспомнить вместе, – ободряюще улыбнувшись, Стив пересел на койку и перелистнул первую страницу, открыв запись, помеченную как «1930г.», и провел пальцем по коротенькому списку. – Если связать все эти слова в единую историю, то должна сложится мозаика. Что-то ты обязательно должен вспомнить.  
– Не думаю, что это поможет, – Баки без особого энтузиазма пробежался глазами по пометкам Стива. - Эти вещи и места мне ни о чем не говорят.  
– Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны. Что ты знаешь о Бруклине? – с первой их встречи он понял, что под костюмом Капитана Америка скрывается человек, ни за что не отступающийся от своего.  
– Самый большой по численности округа Нью-Йорка, – отчеканил Баки. Эти знания он подчерпнул уже будучи Зимним Солдатом.  
– А какие-нибудь ассоциации с ним есть, нуу… из того времени?  
– Нет, – Барнс перевел взгляд со Стива на противоположную стену. – Только общие сведения, то, что пишут в путеводителях.  
– Так не пойдет, – Роджерс на секунду задумался. – Давай я начну. Расскажу, что помню. Хотя по нынешним меркам мы… старики, так что, кто знает, может и на мою память полагаться не стоит, – он усмехнулся, видимо, надеясь шуткой разрядить атмосферу. Особого эффекта это правда не возымело, Баки по-прежнему считал эту задумку бесполезной тратой времени. Как, впрочем, и все пребывание у Старка.  
– Когда я… вернулся, то не узнал Бруклин, а ведь мы там выросли, – Стив мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – Говорят, сейчас это модный район, а раньше он считался пристанищем рабочих. Нельзя было увидеть людей, сидящих днем в кафе, все работали с утра до вечера. Тяжелое время, но я по нему скучаю. И ты бы наверняка скучал… если бы помнил.  
Баки не стал заострять внимание на последней фразе, переключившись на следующий пункт. Если Стиву нравится эта затея, то ему не сложно подыграть.  
– Атлетика? Это тоже имеет какое-то отношение ко мне? – Барнс нахмурился, подняв вопросительный взгляд.  
– Здесь все имеет отношение к тебе. Думаешь, только сыворотка сделала Зимнего Солдата таким? Вот уж нет. Ты всегда был спортсменом, одним из лучших в местной школе… в отличие от меня. Знали бы дети, что Капитану Америка, на которого они хотят быть похожи, даже повестки на фронт не прислали, – Стив ухмыльнулся сам себе, и, честно говоря, это заинтересовало Баки. Почему-то ему было куда интересней узнать историю человека, считающего его своим другом, чем вспоминать собственное прошлое. Хотя, если верить Стиву, эти истории не разделимы. – Тогда, в начале тридцатых, мне было чуть больше двенадцати, и я без слез в зеркало смотреть не мог. Маленький, тощий с выпирающими ребрами, неспособный за себя заступиться… Я всегда оказывался объектом насмешек ровесников, да и парней постарше. Они бы, наверное, относились ко мне как к пустому месту, если бы я не огрызался в ответ на их подколки и не припирался каждый день на стадион, уговаривая тренера взять меня хоть в какую-нибудь команду. Иногда ради смеха он устраивал мне что-то вроде отборочных испытаний, а ребята выстраивались посмотреть как в очередной раз облажается доходяга-астматик. В какой-то момент стадион стал для меня уже не мечтой, а местом постоянного позора и унижений. Когда ты в первый раз заступился за меня и разогнал собственных сокомандников, мне хотелось наброситься на тебя с кулаками. Ничья жалось мне была не нужна.  
– Зачем я тогда это сделал? – за время, которое он прожил как Зимний Солдат, Баки привык руководствоваться лишь приказами и инстинктами, и история Стива не укладывалась во вбитые в его голову Гидрой модели поведения.  
– Я тогда тоже не понял, – Роджерс наградил его широкой улыбкой. – И твои друзья тоже. Приходя на стадион, ты здоровался со мной и… Поначалу я думал, что это просто уловка, что ты так поиздеваться решил. А потом наступило лето и ваши тренировки закончились, а я все равно приходил, чтобы… даже не знаю, чтобы посмотреть как ты тренируешься? Мне нравилось, что будучи лучшим в команде ты все равно изводишь себя, каждый раз выкладываясь на все сто. Я хотел тоже носить полосатую форму с номером на спине, выступать на соревнованиях и однажды решился подойти и попросить совета - с чего начать? Почему-то казалось, что ты не откажешь, все-таки бесчисленные тумаки меня ничему не научили.  
Барнс внимательно следил за пальцами Стива, скользящими по листу от одного пункта к другому. Что такое тренировки ему было прекрасно известно.  
– Ты стал заниматься со мной, стал и другом, и наставником. Тренировки мне особо не помогали, зато помогал ты сам, – по голосу Роджерса Баки чувствовал, что для него то время было нелегким и впервые осознал свою причастность. С каждым сказанным словом становилось понятнее почему Стив так относится к жестокому убийце, почему защищал и прятал его. – Уже через год вся улица считала нас неразлучными друзьями, ты нравился маме и таскал меня на танцы. Нас тогда еще не пускали на площадку и поэтому мы просто стояли у входа, пялились на танцующие пары и слушали Ника Лукаса. Я постараюсь найти записи и принести тебе.  
– Старк предоставил мне доступ к интернету.  
– Да, точно. Сейчас все гораздо легче, а тогда никаких тебе плееров и наушников, музыку можно было слушать только по радио или вот на тех же танцплощадках. Танцевать я тебя просить не буду, так уж и быть.  
– Я бы и не стал, – слишком резко бросил Баки, о чем тут же пожалел. Вот уж Стив такого отношения к себе точно не заслужил.  
– Это просто шутка. Я бы тоже не стал. Даже после сыворотки я все равно, – он придвинулся ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и шепнул, – стесняюсь.  
– Что значит кока-кола? – почувствовав неловкость, Баки попытался перевести тему, ткнув в последнее слово, значащееся в списке. – Это ведь просто напиток, так?  
– Да, разумеется. Я просто пытался вспомнить все, что происходило в тот, первый год. Любая мелочь может запустить механизм и вернуть воспоминания. А кока-кола… ты тогда бутылку из рук не выпускал, и твой тренер ненавидел меня за то, что я таскаю на тренировки «допинг». Кстати, из команды ты вылетел по той же причине, не из-за газировки, конечно, – Стив дружеских хлопнул Баки по плечу, и тому стоило усилий не среагировать и не применить блокирующий захват. - Неспортивное поведение. Мне ты так и не сказал за что подрался с этим тренером…  
– На то были свои причины.  
– Ты что-то вспомнил? – Стив с надеждой заглянул Барнсу в глаза  
– Нет, ничего, – тот отвел взгляд. – Просто предположил.  
– Ладно, – Роджерс понимающе улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, все сработает, жаль, что не так быстро. Тут еще достаточно листов и подсказок, так что можешь периодически листать… мало ли, – он захлопнул блокнот и вложил его в руки Баки. – Мне пора. На днях снова зайду и со Старком поговорю. Хочу убедить его отпускать тебя на прогулки, это же не тюрьма. Может прогуляемся в Бруклин, – Стив помахал ему на прощание.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Баки не удержался и рассмотрел оставленный блокнот вдоль и поперек. Роджерс действительно постарался оставить очень личные, очень точные записи, которые наверняка помогли бы что-нибудь вспомнить, зацепись Барнс хоть за что-то. Но нет, ни свой возраст, ни дату рождения… да он и своего имени не знал бы, если бы не Стив!  
Только ради человека, все еще верящего в него, попытаться стоило.


	2. От фейерверков до пирогов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом (обновляется каждую часть): https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157667710637455

_фейерверки_  
альбом  
комната на чердаке  
угольная пыль  
астма  
пироги 

Больше недели кожаный блокнот провалялся в тумбочке без дела. Баки нравилось, что хоть одна часть головоломки встала на свое место, но… Он сам даже толком ничего и не вспомнил, приняв на веру рассказ Стива. Воспоминания Роджерса стали его воспоминаниями.  
Вернуть память, подчистую стертую постоянными перезагрузками Гидры, не получалось, да и сам Барнс не то чтобы прилагал к этому особые усилия. От чего-то ему казалось, что в прошлом кроме трогательных воспоминаний из детства, вечеров на стадионе и ледяной кока-колы были и те моменты, вспоминать о которых не стоит.  
Видя нежелание Зимнего Солдата сотрудничать, Старк даже отозвал своих специалистов, которые так любезно проводили беседы, смахивающие на сеансы у психиатра… Только за пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Учитывая такие меры предосторожности, Баки не представлял как Стиву удалось добиться разрешение на то, чтобы его выпускали из башни на короткие «прогулки».  
Внешний мир правда интересовал Барнса мало, он провел слишком много времени таясь и скрываясь, чтобы пренебрегать часами проведенными в безопасности. Тем не менее Стиву Баки все равно был безмерно благодарен, безопасность безопасностью, но по крайней мере теперь он не чувствовал себя запертым в тюрьме.  
Отплатить Роджерсу было нечем, и поэтому уже полчаса к ряду Барнс бесцельно пялился на принесенный другом дневник. Мозаика, как окрестил ее Стив, не складывалась. Баки никак не удавалось соединить в единую картинку разрозненные слова, но сдаваться так быстро он не собирался. После месяцев апатии заставить мозг снова работать на полную мощность было непросто. Слова оставались словами.  
С другой стороны, Роджерс так тщательно продумывал и составлял эти списки, что наверняка в них должно быть зашифровано что-то важное. Но что может быть важного, например, в фейерверке?  
Баки уставился на первый пункт списка. Канонады, грохоты выстрелов… Эти звуки навсегда застряли в его подсознании, и, наверное, уже никогда не будут ассоциироваться с праздником. Хотя… Барнс был уверен, что когда-то был счастлив, слушая разрывающиеся залпы над головой. Казалось, он уже тысячу лет ничего не отмечал, не веселился. Зимнему Солдату это просто не полагалось. Из всех значимых дат для того, оставшегося в сороковых, Баки Барнса сейчас он мог вспомнить разве что день рождения Стива. Досье на Капитана Америка было едва ли не первым, что увидел Баки, придя в себя в лаборатории Гидры. 4 июля.  
Несмотря на усилия Роджерса с момента своего возвращения Барнс просмотрел не так много книг, газет или документов, но знал, что для каждого американца эта дата особенная – День Независимости. Наверняка такой салют, оставивший след даже в травмированной памяти, во времена Великой Депрессии могли устраивать лишь в честь дня рождения Соединенных Штатов… а заодно и Стива Роджерса.  
Фейерверк, сильный дождь радостные крики… Это было скорее не воспоминание, а ощущение. Может, теория Стива и правда была верна, потому что Баки казалось, что он помнит, действительно помнит как они стояли на холме, мерзли, смотрели на небо, разрывающееся от ярких искр. Он не понимал действительно ли это были его воспоминания или миражи, навязанные играми разума. Да даже если так, если Барнс просто додумал детали, желая сложить картинку, то откуда тогда взялся альбом… Альбом, который он подарил Стиву.  
Баки почему-то верил, что этот альбом для рисования, большой с плотными страницами реально существовал. Роджерс был прав, обрывки памяти, искалеченные, но не уничтоженные полностью, всплывали, стоило ему сосредоточиться на каком-то конкретном объекте. Старк бы сказал, что все это результат терапии, но нет… После каждой попытки что-либо вспомнить голова буквально раскалывалась. Доставать расплывчатые образы из подсознания было тяжело, но… чувство долга перед Стивом обязывало. Кусочек за кусочком Барнс вспоминал друга, то как он рисовал, стараясь экономить каждый лист. Кажется, это были портреты, в том числе и портреты самого Баки.  
Каждый из них делал то, что мог. Стив учился, развивал свой талант, а он пытался наладить их жизнь…  
Воспоминания тянулись ниточками от одного пункта в списке к другому. Ассоциации то появлялись в голове, то снова ускользали, но Барнс не рассчитывал даже на такой результат. Да и Роджерс, наверное, тоже. В его записях прослеживалась четко выстроенная логика, и они явно не были сделаны в один момент, так что во многом возвращающаяся память стала заслугой друга. Хотя в своих рассказах Роджерс ничего не говорил о том, что остался сиротой, а сам Баки был вынужден бросить школу и пойти работать. Он хорошо знал, что происходило в стране в тридцатых годах, и то, что вспомнить не удалось, мог додумать сам. Проще всего молодому, крепкому парню было пойти в порт, вот уж где-где, а там лишние руки всегда нужны.  
Следующий пункт - «комната на чердаке». Наверняка там они со Стивом и поселились. Свою родную семью Барнс практически не помнил, тут зацепиться было не за что. Но зато он чувствовал то, что уход из дома, поиски собственного угла и взятие Роджерса по свое крыло стали его первыми взрослыми решениями. Скорее всего уговаривать Стива пришлось долго, такой упертый, несгибаемый парень просто не мог позволить другу взваливать на себя такую ответственность.

_«– Нет, Бак, ты что с ума сошел?»_  
_«– Тетка меня пока не гонит… хватит и той кушетки, что она выделила»_  
_«– Ты должен вернуться школу!»_

В отличие от их первой встречи, о том, как они начали жить вместе, Баки помнил гораздо больше. Наверное, потому что рассказ был выстроен скорее на впечатлениях юного Стива, чем на реальных воспоминаниях. Сейчас же Барнс был уверен, что об отдельных событиях он помнит даже больше Роджерса. Точнее нет, не так… он помнит их по-другому.  
Помнит, почему атлетика не оставила следа в памяти. Осознав ценность денег, он забросил спорт. Если кому-то из них и было сужденное стать тем, кто осуществил свою мечту, то несомненно Стиву. Тот постоянно твердил, что не будет поступать в художественный колледж, что тоже займется чем-нибудь стоящим, но нет… Баки чувствовал, что просто не позволил бы другу этого сделать. Да он даже чертов альбом ему подарил, купленный на последние деньги!  
Барнс удивился собственной реакции. Неужели после всего пережитого какие-то дурацкие записи в блокноте могут так его растревожить? Он чувствовал, что подобные эмоциональные перепады слишком опасны в его состоянии, и на время отложил эксперименты с памятью. Тем более угольная пыль не вызывала ровным счетом никаких ассоциаций. Слоняясь по бесконечным коридорам лаборатории Старка и вглядываясь в пейзаж за окном, Баки думал о том, что угольную пыль на окнах Башни представить так же трудно, как и Капитана Америка, задыхающегося от астмы.  
А ведь когда-то Стив упрямо пытался скрыть участившиеся приступы от друга, в то время как тот прекрасно видел, что дело плохо и виной тому была… Барнс и сам не заметил, как злополучный блокнот снова оказался у него в руках. Угольная пыль, ну конечно! Они видимо снимали комнатку далеко не в самой лучшей части Бруклина или может даже в его промышленном районе. Логично предположить, что денег на другую у них просто не было, хорошо еще на лекарства и еду наскребать удавалось. Хотя и то не всегда…  
Правильно говорят, что «чувство памяти» куда совершенней, чем сама память. Видимо, тот запах, распространяющийся по этажам, запомнился и Стиву, раз он включил его в свой список. От одного только воспоминания об огромных, свежеиспеченных яблочных пирогах слюнки текли. Зимний Солдат не имел предпочтений, он был равнодушен к еде, в отличие от Баки Барнса, с радостью уплетающего пироги, принесенные жалостливой соседкой.  
В тот день, воспоминания о котором и хотел воскресить Роджерс, они уплетали эти самые пироги на склоне холма, куда Баки потащил друга смотреть фейерверк. Но не это должно было стать кульминацией вечера, а подарок, запрятанный за пазуху.

_– Ох, спасибо, я… – Роджерс просиял при виде новенького альбома, правда через пару секунд улыбка покинула его лицо. – Зачем? Не нужно было. Вот, возьми его…_  
_– И что я с ним делать буду? – Барнс сунул подарок обратно Стиву в руки. – Тебе нужно работы для колледжа готовить, ты им зарисовки на обрывке газеты принесешь?_  
_– Я не… – друг хотел было запротестовать, но… Он мог спорить с кем угодно: с хулиганами на улице, с учителем в школе, но только не с Баки. – Спасибо._

В том дне сосредоточилось все, чем они тогда жили: и бедность, и постоянная усталость после тяжелой работы, но вместе с тем и маленькие радости, дух единения и одна реальность на двоих. Теперь Барнс это помнил. Пусть детали ускользали от него, пусть некоторые моменты оставались туманными, но он начал _помнить_. И ощущение этого было лучшим из того, что испытывал в своей жизни Зимний Солдат.


	3. От аттракционов до повестки

_аттракционы  
выпивка  
первая девушка  
танцы  
мятные леденцы  
повестка_

Почувствовав первые результаты, вспомнив крупицы своего прошлого, Баки взялся за новый список с куда большим энтузиазмом чем раньше. Тем более что следующая страница была обозначена как «1941г.», и ему ли знать, что этот год стал поворотным в их со Стивов жизнях.  
С первым пунктом – «аттракционы» все оказалось донельзя просто. Будучи Зимним Солдатом Барнс научился добывать информацию. Поиск в сети дал вполне определенные результаты, в Нью-Йорке осталось не так уж много действующих еще с сороковых годов луна-парков. В Бруклине он и вовсе был единственным. Даже если это и не то самое место, куда его хотел привести Роджерс, в то время все подобные парки создавались по одному образу. Так ли важно тот ли это аттракцион или нет? Гораздо важней, что откликнется в подсознании при его виде.   
Баки первый раз целенаправленно вышел из Башни Старка. До этого его прогулки по городу не носили особого смысла и заканчивались двумя-тремя пройденными кварталами. В современном Нью-Йорке его ничего не цепляло, а другого… он не помнил.   
Барнса передергивало от одной только перспективы оказаться в толпе визжащих детишек, вдыхать запах пережаренного попкорна и приторной сладкой ваты. Но придя в старый парк, он не встретил там никого кроме влюбленных парочек, ценящих романтичную атмосферу куда больше крутых аттракционов.   
Венцом парка, как и полагалось, было большое ржавое колесо обозрения, около него Баки и уселся. Достав из кармана блокнот Стива, он еще раз пробежался по весьма странному набору пунктов. Какого-то четкого ощущения, что именно он должен был вспомнить, у Барнса так и не сложилось. Он мог лишь предположить, что приходил сюда со Стивом, например, в субботние вечера, чтобы покататься на каруселях и пошататься по ярмарке. В сороковых с развлечениями было не так уж просто.   
Хотя… следующий пункт намекал на обратное. Где выпивка там и веселье, разве не так все считают? Все, но только не Роджерс. Вернувшись в обычную жизнь, Баки успел не так уж много узнать о своем некогда лучшем друге, но отчего-то был уверен, что застать того с бутылкой в руках невозможно. Он же Капитан Америка, черт подери! Значит, этот пункт имел непосредственное отношение к нему самому. Тут, конечно, пришлось поднапрячь мозги… Не стал бы Роджерс напоминать о злоупотреблении алкоголем, тут скрывалось что-то другое.   
Если аттракционы они позволить себе могли, то с выпивкой даже после отмены сухого закона дела обстояли непросто. Но по крайней мере его продажей можно было заниматься легально… Какова вероятность того, что это и имел ввиду Стив?   
Барнс не помнил детства, не помнил школу, но порт и первая работа оставили след в памяти. Что ж, видимо, со временем он сообразил, что вместо того, чтобы таскать тяжелые ящики и стоять на разгрузке, гораздо проще покупать у моряков привезенный алкоголь и перепродавать его втридорога. Оттуда, видимо, и деньги на аттракционы, да и на следующий пункт скорей всего тоже…  
Первая девушка… Баки невольно улыбнулся, подняв взгляд на проходящие мимо парочки. Наверняка она не была похожа ни на одну из современных женщин. Никаких джинсов, рюкзаков и уж тем более никаких тяжелых ботинок. Как и Роджерс в некоторых вещах он оставался старомоден.   
Странно, что друг сделал такую пометку именно на этой странице. Барнс видел свои фотографии на стенде музея и… Сколько ему должно было исполниться в тот год? 24? Не поздновато ли для первой девушки? Или это первая… официальная девушка, о которой знал Стив? Да, скорее всего так. Ведь как он уже помнил, долгое время они с Роджерсом были единственными близкими друг для друга людьми, а тут какая-то подружка! Наверняка в тот момент, когда их пришлось познакомить, он убеждал друга в том, что между ними это ничего не меняет, что все останется по-прежнему, но… Пока Баки развлекался с дамой сердца, водил ее на танцы, куда Стива было не затащить, кружил и в перерывах между песнями бегал за напитками, зарабатывая очередной поцелуй, друг просиживал вечера, просматривая военную кинохронику, которую в то время крутили без конца.  
Странно, что, составляя этот список, Роджерс вообще включил в него этот пункт. До этого он записывал лишь то, что так или иначе имело отношение к ним двоим, а тут… Стив ставил интересы других выше своих собственных, что сейчас, что тогда, поэтому танцы здесь и значились. Барнсу необходимо было вспомнить себя. Не каким он пытался быть, подстраиваясь под правильного, упертого и, чего уж там, задиристого Стива, а кем являлся на самом деле. Улыбчивым, чуть развязным самонадеянным парнем из тех, что первыми отправляли на фронт, хотя об этом позже… Воскрешать воспоминания о войне раньше времени не хотелось, Баки чувствовал, что с тем временем не связанно ничего, по чему стоит скучать. Тем более что сейчас у него был пункт куда интересней. «Мятные леденцы».   
Барнс думал, что в этот раз, стоит только сосредоточиться, как тумблер перещелкнет и подсознание подкинет новый кусочек головоломки, но, как бы он не старался вообразить обертку, форму конфет или то, как мята покалывала язык, ничего не выходило. Единственное, что представлялось, стоило только зажмурить глаза – неуловимый вкус на губах, почему-то смешанный с запахом алкоголя и страха. Виски пахло от него самого, а вот губы… губы были Стива. Баки видел их осторожный поцелуй, видел четче чем что либо до этого и не понимал – правда ли это было наяву? Роджерс ведь не мог зашифровать такое в своем блокноте. Или все-таки мог? Ведь тот поцелуй не был случайным, не был секундным порывом или следствием выпитого перед этим. Барнс никогда не любил неловких разговоров, предпочитая действия. Тогда он поступил так как должен был, сделал то, что умел. 

_– Бак, тебе не обязательно делать все это, – Роджерс сидел на краю его кровати, обеспокоенно глядя на друга. – Я серьезно, не стоит.  
– Ты это о чем? О выпивке? – Барнс отодвинул в сторону едва початую бутылку. – Это ерунда, не бери в голову.  
– Да я не об этом, – на секунду задумался Стив, а потом строго глянул на него. – Хотя и об этом тоже.   
– Я думал, мы посидим, поболтаем, развеемся, ну знаешь, как в старые времена.  
– Именно об том я и хотел поговорить, – друг нахмурился, словно не решаясь начать. А вот это было уже странно, уж кто-кто, а Роджерс никогда не боялся высказывать свое мнение, будь оппонент даже в трижды авторитетнее или сильнее.  
– И? Выкладывай давай.  
– Я о твоей… девушке. Мне кажется, я ей совсем не нравлюсь и то…  
– Я поговорю с ней. Ты из-за этого расстроился? Что за чушь? – Баки потрепал было Стива по плечу, но тот скинул руку.  
– Нет, я не расстроился, и ты можешь меня не перебивать?   
– Окей, прости, – улыбнулся Барнс, примирительно подняв руки.   
– Я хотел сказать, что не нужно мне подыгрывать и оставаться тут вечерами. Я вполне могу переночевать и один…  
– Это ты меня сейчас выгоняешь?   
– Бак, заткнись, – Стив бросил раздраженный взгляд. – Не хочу быть обузой, и нянька мне тоже не нужна.  
– Я не твоя нянька, я твой… друг. И вообще откуда ты знаешь, может, мне с тобой интересней чем с какой-то девицей?  
– Знаю, – уперся Роджерс. – Может у меня и нет девушки, может каждая вторая и не вешается мне на шею, – он выразительно глянул на Барнса, – но уж поверь, кое о чем я тоже слышал и представлю, что тебе нуж…  
– Что б я таких разговоров больше не слышал, – не только Стив умел быть убедительным. – Ты и понятия не имеешь о том, что мне нужно._

Баки не хотел объяснять другу, что имел ввиду, да и сейчас не смог бы этого сделать. Он просто потянулся и легонько коснулся губами Стива. Да, частенько случалось затыкал поцелуями девушек, когда они начинали нести откровенную чушь, но это не тот случай! Просто Барнс не знал, как выразить словами все то, что должен понять Роджерс.   
Поцелуй вышел неловким, смазанным и каким-то ненастоящим, что ли, неудивительно, что сейчас, вернув личность Зимнему Солдату, Стив об этом даже не заикнулся. Они и тогда это не обсуждали. По крайней мере так казалось… Но в то же время он чувствовал, что подобное повторялось не раз, и не два. Так почему же Баки, тот Баки, которым он когда-то был, простой прямолинейный парень не расставил все точки над i?   
Ответом наверняка был последний пункт – повестка. Шла война, привычная жизнь переворачивалась с ног на голову. Они могли погибнуть, пропасть без вести, больше никогда не увидеться, так что стоило ли портить все никому не нужными выяснениями отношений?  
А вот сейчас прояснить всё было бы в самый раз. Роджерс хотел, чтобы он все вспомнил, и впервые с момента своего возвращения Баки мог с ним согласиться.   
Хотелось, чтобы в «новой» жизни все было максимально прозрачно, чтобы незакрытые гештальты не тянули его назад.   
Вот только ответить на все незаданные еще тогда вопросы мог только Стив.


	4. От Италии до приказа

_италия_  
военная форма  
бар  
спор  
палатка  
приказ 

Новые воспоминания породили новые вопросы. Баки хотел увидеться со Стивом и расспросить его обо всем. Не только о поцелуе, случившемся полвека назад, но и в общем о воскрешенной в памяти жизни. Вот только Роджерс, до этого заявлявшийся в палату друга едва ли не каждый день, куда-то запропастился. В какой-то момент Барнс даже решил, что, не видя в этом особого смысла, Стив бросил попытки восстановить память Зимнего Солдата и просто молча позволил ему жить в Башне Старка.  
Кстати о Старке. Его Баки тоже не видел уже больше недели. Все тесты и исследования проходили под руководством некой Пеппер, женщины, как он заметил, приближенной к миллиардеру. Собственно, она и пролила свет на исчезновение обоих.  
– Очередная вечеринка Мстителей, – помощница Старка добродушно улыбнулась ничего не понимающему Барнсу.  
– Что?  
– Они на задании, – Пеппер закатила глаза. – Что-то не так? По любым вопросам можешь обращаться к мне.  
– Все в порядке, – буркнул он и хотел было уже уйти, но девушка его остановила.  
– Вот и славно. Только Тони распорядился пока ограничить твои прогулки. Ты должен понять – если что, то никакой отслеживающий чип не поможет, – кажется, ей было искренне жаль сообщать подопечному безрадостные новости, но, по большому счету, для Баки это не имело никакого значения. Не так уж часто приходилось пользоваться этой привилегией.  
Он не собирался приступать к новой странице блокнота, не прояснив для себя события предыдущего года, но… в сложившихся обстоятельствах затягивать путешествие по собственной памяти казалось глупым, да и, на самом деле, заняться кроме этого было нечем.  
Теперь, когда у него за спиной имелась предыстория, рваные отрывки прошлого, Барнс был готов приступить к году, приведшему его прямиком в Гидру. Даже будучи Зимним Солдатом, он кое-что знал о своем военном прошлом. Его имя не раз встречалось в досье Стива Роджерса, и то, что 107 пехотный полк квартировался в Италии, не стало открытием.  
Чтобы подтвердить это, Баки потребовалось не больше пары минут. Найдя в сети какую-то статью, он убедился в том, что на месте их дислокации, не так далеко от линии фронта, к удивлению, никаких масштабных боевых действий, обстрелов или бомбардировок не велось. Судя по всему, ничего существенного в те месяцы не происходило, то есть он не спал на земле или не мучился в госпитале. Собственно, на это и намекал остальной список.  
Хотя нет, перед тем как перейти к нему, следовало преодолеть еще один пункт, хотя это было уж совсем просто. Баки даже не знал, зачем друг сделал эту запись. В музее он уже видел их обоих на фотографиях и без труда представлял _как_ Стив выглядел в военной форме. Кажется, у того не было ничего общего с худосочным пареньком из Бруклина, словно эта сыворотка придала ему не только физической силы и выносливости, но и сделала одновременно и сдержаннее, и свободнее… Барнс не знал, как толком объяснить свои ощущения, но ему казалось, что он помнил как встретил Роджерса впервые после двух лет разлуки, и как потом еще неделю исподтишка разглядывал, не веря что тот стал таким. То ли дело было в мундире, то ли в осознании того, что с большой силой приходит большая ответственность, но Стив, сняв свой первый, клоунский костюм Капитана Америка и надев обычную форму, будто стал разом и взрослее, и мудрее. Такому Роджерсу, а не ряженному в трико и идиотскую маску, хотелось верить, за ним хотелось идти. И это чувство Баки и сейчас не мог спутать ни с чем другим.  
Вместе с военной формой на ум приходили не только выстрелы и штабные совещания, но еще и громкая музыка, горьковатое пиво и жуткий гомон… В бар, единственный центр жизни лагеря, наряжались не хуже, чем на танцы на гражданке. Хотя наряжались - громко сказано, у большинства солдат и была только эта самая форма, но зато всегда отглаженная и вычищенная. А иначе как заигрывать с девушками, которых было немного, но которые не чурались заглядывать в офицерский бар?  
Обычно Барнс помнил скорее общую атмосферу и не мог выделить кого-то конкретного, кроме Стива разумеется, но в этот раз в голове навязчиво крутилось одно имя. То ли тренировки памяти действительно помогли, то ли… Пегги Картер была той еще занозой. Из тех, что интересуют абсолютно всех, но к себе никого не подпускают.  
Баки считал, что в их-то положении строить из себя недотрогу, как минимум, глупо, и так каждому понятно, что самая эффектная женщина в полку не останется одна. Да что уж там, он и сам бы приударил за ней, если бы не Стив… У того глаза стекленели стоило Картер в своем красном платье (да, почему-то оно ярким пятном врезалось в память) зайти бар.  
И нет, Барнс отступал не потому что не хотел мешать другу, совсем наоборот. Его безумно бесила эта увлеченность Роджерса и то, как он носится со своей недовлюбленностью. Друг по-прежнему не свыкся с новым собой и стеснялся, заводя «случайный разговор», на что Баки только закатывал глаза и усмехался. Стив мог бы выбрать любую, да девицы сами на него вешались, но нет! Чертов Роджерс как обычно ставил себе недосягаемые цели и уперто шел к ним. Пусть Барнс сейчас этого и не помнил, но он наверняка боялся, что дамочка попросту разобьет другу сердце, а тот не снесет поражения.  
Достаточно было и того, что на его «даму сердца» регулярно спорили завсегдатаи бара. Для Стива это было унизительно, но, в конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы запрещать солдатам чуть ли не самую интересную игру? Когда жизнь сводится к простой схеме - выжить самому и убить другого, о возвышенном думать некогда, и, естественно, у парней все сводилось к обычной похоти.  
Главным вопросом вечера низменно был «даст или не даст?» или скорее «какого смельчака отошьет в этот раз?». Роджерс, конечно, ни в чем подобном не участвовал, а лишь возмущался и без конца твердил, что это низко и что о женщине так нельзя.  
Именно поэтому Барнс не понимал, зачем друг включил этот пункт в список. По сути это было совершенно бесполезным воспоминанием. Если, конечно, память не сыграла с ним злую шутку, подкинув более простой и очевидный вариант. Может, Стив имел в виду совсем другой спор? Тот, который вспыхнул уже между ними? 

_– Если тебе так неймется, иди и покажи им класс, – однажды он сам не выдержал._  
– Бак, что ты несешь? – Роджерс удивленно уставился на друга. – Агент Картер она… она никому не давала повода думать, что…  
– Эй, выдохни, – Баки шутливо похлопал его по спине. – Солдатам повод и не нужен. Да к тому же твоя… – он осекся. – Агент Картер провоцирует сама, заявляется в ярких платьях, с красными губами и держится так, будто к ней и прикоснуться нельзя, даже на танец не соглашается. Уж поверь, она не жертва, и рыцарь, отстаивающий честь, ей не нужен.  
– Как ты так можешь говорить? – иногда до Стива не доходили элементарные вещи.  
– Да потому что я, черт возьми, обычный солдат. Не Капитан Америка, не герой, никто не ждет, что я встану и прекращу этот спор, – Барнс с вызовом глянул на друга. – Я могу смотреть на нее и исходить слюной, просто потому что… потому что могу. Потому что всех девушек на милю вокруг по пальцам пересчитать можно, и если я еще не использовал свой шанс, то только из-за тебя.  
– Только из-за меня? Хочешь сказать, ты бы тоже мог отпускать сальные шуточки, раздевать взглядом или что похуже?  
– Я только этим в Бруклине и занимался, – Баки ухмыльнулся. Он понимал, что Стив остался Стивом, но нянчиться с суперсолдатом и подбирать слова, боясь его задеть, не собирался. – И тебе бы, кстати, это тоже не помешало. Если хочешь кого-то трахнуть, то кончай рассуждать о том, что правильно или неправильно, и сделай хоть что-нибудь. Ну или просто сбрось напряжение, если так прижимает. Хотя, – он усмехнулся, – готов поспорить, что знаменитому Капитану Америка никто не откажет, даже обожаемая Картер.  
– Не в этом дело, я не… Давай не будем об этом, – Роджерс залился краской, подтверждая, что Барнс попал в цель. 

Сидя в Башне Старка, он раз за разом прокручивал этот момент, боясь притронуться к следующему воспоминанию, пришедшему сразу за откровенным разговором. Наверняка «палатка» в списке должна была напомнить о фронтовой жизни, о ее тяжести и своеобразной романтике, но… Вместо этого в сознании вспыхивали такие картины, от которых Зимнего Солдата бросало в дрожь. После всего того, через что он прошел, после «Гидры», испугать его казалось невозможным, но Стиву и проклятому блокноту это удалось.  
Баки словно со стороны видел, как тогда в сорок третьем, сразу после их разговора порядочно набрался и заявился в ту самую палатку, палатку Роджерса. Естественно, национальному герою отвели собственный угол, а иначе ничего и не случилось бы…  
Он не то что не помнил, и тогда-то не знал, как оказался у Стива. Барнс никогда и думать себе о друге в таком ключе не позволял. Те поцелуи не в счет, в них никакого сексуального подтекста и не было, лишь привязанность и юношеская глупость. Да к тощему, маленькому Роджерсу и прикоснуться казалось страшным, а теперь… Баки помнил как почти что со священным трепетом касался его разгоряченной кожи, налитых мышц, и как Стив глупо лепетал что-то в свое оправдание, не решаясь отвести руку друга.  
Он мог бы ударить его, свернуть шею, если бы только захотел, но даже в темноте палатки Барнс видел, как на него смотрит Роджерс. Никто бы не поверил в то, что Капитан Америка может выглядеть таким беспомощным, растерянным и… зависимым. Даже передумай тогда Баки, никто бы его уже не отпустил. Да и сейчас воспоминания сковали, а память подкидывала все новые и новые детали. То, как он возился с армейским ремнем, как Роджерс каменел под его руками, как думал о Картер и о том, что Стив не может быть одним из многих, не может сохнуть по ней… Он заслуживал большего.  
Барнс усмехнулся. Сейчас этим мысли казались абсурдными… С каких пор взаимная дрочка стала считаться чем-то большим? Хотя для них это было сравни открытию. Несмотря на долгое соседство, полное отсутствие личного пространства раньше такого не случалось. Баки себе бы просто не позволил, а сейчас… всего лишь за пару месяцев их жизни перевернулись с ног на голову, и вот он уже мог загнанно дышать, прижимая руку Роджерса к собственному паху. Правда его собственные потребности как обычно отошли на второй план, уступая место желаниям друга. А у того они были… Стив сколько угодно мог шептать что это неправильно, кусать губы и утыкаться в сгиб шеи, но его едва ли не жалобные стоны говорили сами за себя.  
Убеждаясь в том, что быть смелым под градусом легко, Баки приспустил его белье и сжал член. Получив в награду не то задушенный вздох, не то недопоцелуй, он осторожно провел несколько раз по всей длине, понимая, что несмотря на все предрассудки, на воспитание… Стиву это нравится.  
Сейчас эти неуместные воспоминания казались скорее неловкими, чем возбуждающими, но тогда все было совсем по-другому. Барнсу даже почти не пришлось ничего делать. Роджерс, изголодавшийся по прикосновениям, толкался бедрами, буквально вколачиваясь в кулак, а затем, едва сдержав низкий стон, кончил, заливая его спермой.  
Черт! Баки захлопнул проклятый блокнот. Почему он вообще помнил только это? Никакого разговора после, никаких совместных ночей или ссоры… Абсолютно ничего. Барнс чувствовал, что после этого между ними что-то незримо изменилось, но что именно сказать не мог, и виной тому был пресловутый «приказ», значившийся в списке последним.  
Тут все казалось очевидным. Игры и посиделки в баре закончились. Командование приказало уничтожить Гидру, и они как послушные солдаты пошли за Капитаном Америка, выполнять свою «миссию».  
Довольно безрадостное окончание для такого жаркого эпизода. Хотя Стив наверняка на это не рассчитывал, намеренно не указывая в списке ничего подобного. Да он даже о Пегги не упомянул, явно пытаясь избежать любого намека на то… на то, что между ними было.  
Роджерс не хотел, чтобы к другу пришли эти воспоминания, а они как на зло вернулись, да еще и так четко, что теперь Баки и вовсе не знал, что делать с этой информацией.


	5. От окопов до мечты

_окопы  
команда  
снежная буря  
обстрелы  
походный плащ  
мечта_

С тех пор как Баки видел Стива в последний раз прошла уже пара недель. Зимним Солдатом занимались люди, называющие себя «ассистентами Старка», и изредка его навещала Пеппер. Ее визиты Барнс терпеть не мог. Нет, ничего плохого женщина ему не сделала, наоборот она справлялась о его состоянии, со вздохом сообщала, что Мстители все еще не вернулись и каждый раз смотрела с такой жалостью… наверное, ей хотелось разделить с кем-то свои тревоги, но, увы, Баки ей в этом помочь не мог. Он не волновался о Роджерсе, не в привычном смысле этого слова. С ним просто не могло ничего случиться.   
Тем не менее в блокноте, оставленном другом, осталась всего одна заполненная страница. 1944 – последний год жизни прежнего Баки Барнса. На этот раз разбираться в оставленных Стивом заметках и напрягать память даже не пришлось. Все и так было предельно ясно.   
О том, как он попал в «Гидру» и что с ним там делали, Баки узнал от Роджерса едва ли не сразу же после их встречи. Тогда Стиву хотелось вернуть старого друга, но даже сейчас, отвоевав свои воспоминания, Барнс знал, что это нереально. В нем навсегда останется часть Зимнего Солдата, с этим ничего не поделать.  
Воскрешая события той зимы, он не думал, что окажется так сложно отделять их от тренировок и тестов «Гидры». Мыслями Баки раз от раза оказывался в лесу, над головой летали бомбардировщики, а повсюду куда ни глянь лежали трупы. С трудом в этих обрывках он отыскивал Стива и только тогда понимал, что вернулся в нужный момент.  
Вместо ледяной пустыни и одиночества в голове всплывали бесконечные окопы, в которых они тогда проводили едва ли не каждую ночь. Ведь методично пробираться в тыл врага и двигаться открыто, высоко подняв голову, было сравни самоубийству. Даже Стив, не привыкший таиться и прятаться, понимал, что эти самые окопы единственное их спасение.   
Тогда Роджерс впервые почувствовал на себе ответственность за чужие жизни, и Баки казалось, что он помнит, как тот делился с ним этим грузом. Маленький отряд вел в бой не столько приказ штаба, сколько вера в Капитана Америка. Барнс знал, что все эти люди был отборными бойцами, но, к сожалению, их лиц не помнил, а имена знал только выбитыми на мемориальных стендах.  
Постоянные обнуления уничтожили образы боевых товарищей, людей, с которыми он был когда-то близок, с которыми наверняка делил остатки еды и над чьими шутками смеялся, оставив только бесконечные заснеженные пространства.   
Снег присутствовал в каждом кошмаре Баки: от ночёвок в тех же занесенных окопах до падения, едва не оборвавшего его жизнь. Снег, в котором утопали ноги, который забивался за шиворот и от которого в буквальном смысле не было спасения.  
И ту бурю, которую упомянул Стив и которая едва не убила их, Барнс тоже помнил. Она парализовала отряд на несколько суток. Им не удалось развести костер, не удалось поставить палатку, а еда заканчивалась, делая те дни еще страшнее.  
Кстати, походный плащ был из той же истории. Баки невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, что когда-то одно только ощущение тяжелой потрепанной шинели на плечах могло подарить чувство безопасности. Даже тогда это казалось непозволительной роскошью.  
Насколько Барнс помнил, он всю свою самостоятельную жизнь заботился о Стиве, отдавая тому все, что имел. Кто бы тогда мог подумать, что однажды они поменяются ролями. Роджерс стал идеальным солдатом, не уставал, ел и спал меньше всех, почти не мерз и… теперь сам взял друга под крыло. Он отдал ему свой плащ, практически закутал в него Баки с ног до головы. Все команда пялилась на них, а тот…   
После случившегося между ними в Италии он боялся, что Стив отдалится, что испугается, и сейчас несмотря на смешки товарищей по оружию и… на слухи, ходящие по лагерю, даже не смел протестовать. Наоборот, чувствуя едва уловимый запах Роджерса, исходящий от шинели, видя его заботу, Барнс, как бы глупо это не звучало, чувствовал себя счастливым несмотря на линию фронта, несмотря на бурю или постоянные обстрелы.   
О них друг тоже не забыл упомянуть. Хотя, честное слово, это не было тем, что Барнсу нужно было вспоминать. Наверняка, Роджерс имел в виду их противников, снайперов Гидры, но… Баки отдавал себе отчет в том, что большую часть своей жизни убивал людей, и никакие танцы, аттракционы или мятные леденцы не могли затмить знание о том, сколько раз он отнимал жизнь. Да, Барнс не мог отвечать за действия Зимнего Солдата, тот был запрограммированной машиной, просто выполняющей приказы, но ведь и тогда на фронте он тоже выполнял приказы и делал это вполне осознанно.  
Баки никогда не пытался быть правильным, не пытался равняться на идеального Стива, а позже на Капитана Америка, но это не значило, что он не ощущал на себе тяжесть вины, вины за каждую отнятую жизнь. Думал ли Роджерс, составляя этот список, что друг будет отождествлять себя не с героем, борющимся за правое дело, а с холоднокровным убийцей?   
Наверное, нет, он просто хотел как лучше. Стив и тогда был идеалистом и сейчас несмотря на пройденное оставался им. Не зря же последним в списке значилась «мечта». Он всегда верил в лучшее, верил в людей и заражал этой верой всех вокруг. Даже тогда в австрийском лесу он постоянно твердил, что еще чуть-чуть и все закончится, они вернутся в Нью-Йорк, в родной Бруклин, снимут приличную квартирку где-нибудь на Ист-Ривер…  
Баки тогда кивал, соглашался, зная, что этого никогда не случится. Даже если война кончится, если он останется в живых, никто не позволит Капитану Америка просто жить своей жизнью. Правительство сделает его своей марионеткой или запрёт под предлогом «изучения». Наверняка Роджерс это тоже понимал, но продолжал додумывать детали их дальней жизни, искренне веря в то, что делает это ради Барнса. Так же и сейчас – ради друга составил все эти списки, заставляя того прожить все моменты заново.   
Как было написано в одной из исторических книг, принесенных Стивом, «благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад», и для Баки этот ад означал то, что он прекрасно помнил лица всех тех кого убивал, помнил о Гидре, о своем первом плену и дальнейших мучениях, но с трудом воскрешал другие факты собственной биографии. А те, что все-таки приходили яркими вспышками, четко и до пугающего детально, он предпочел бы и не вспоминать. Так проще.   
Проще смотреть Стиву в глаза и думать, что это парень, с которым он дружил пол века назад, и что сейчас они друг другу никто, чем представлять, что когда-то они были непозволительно близки. Баки понятия не имел, что ему делать со внезапно свалившимися воспоминаниями, и вряд ли Роджерс, не упомянувший ни поцелуи, ни их нездоровую привязанность к друг другу, ни ту реальную войну мог, ему помочь. 

*** 

Когда через несколько дней измученный, с парой царапин на лице и все еще в костюме Капитана Америка Стив как всегда осторожно зашел в комнату Баки, тот даже не знал как себя вести. Когда они виделись в последний раз, для Барнса он был по сути чужим человеком, а сейчас… Черт возьми, сколько же он знал о Стиве Роджерсе!  
– Привет, – Баки вздрогнул, все еще нехотя впуская кого-то в личное пространство. – Прости, мы так внезапно с места сорвались, даже не успел к тебе заглянуть перед вылетом. Как ты здесь? Не скучал? Пеппер сказала…  
– Не думаю, что ее можно расценивать как достоверный источник, – перебив друга, буркнул Барнс. Не хватало только, чтобы женщина Старка рассказывала Стиву о том, как он слонялся по этажам и выспрашивал, когда вернутся Мстители.  
– Ну-ну, – Роджерс усмехнулся, видимо уже обо всем осведомленный. – Тебе ведь было чем здесь заняться, – он кивнул на стол, где лежал подаренный блокнот. – Что-нибудь вспомнил? Хотя бы немного?  
– Только то, что ты зашифровал, – Барнс вымученно улыбнулся. В голосе Стива звучала надежда, и он не хотел разочаровывать друга, но и рассказать все, что вспомнил, тоже не мог.   
Роджерс оставлял списки так, чтобы мозаика сложилась определенным образом. Он хотел, чтобы друг был счастлив, чтобы в новой жизни помнил только хорошее, а Барнс… вспомнил слишком многое.   
До этого ему хотелось задать Стиву сотню вопросов, прояснить все для себя, узнать так ли всё было на самом деле или это игры травмированного сознания, но теперь, смотря на друга, на добродушную улыбку, на надежду в глазах Баки просто не мог разочаровать его.  
Может они и правда заслужили другой жизни, пусть искусственно созданной, пусть скроенной из разных воспоминаний, но зато без войны, без страха за свои желания и без разлуки в несколько десятков лет.


End file.
